Tale of Twin Perverts!
by Kiun
Summary: When all the bad Sorcerers are gone, the gang is sent to a new far away land, where they meet Carrot's possibly more perverted double. But the darkness in this land is stronger than ever before. Rated M for language, sexual content, and violence.


Authors Notes: HA! I told you I'd do it. You din't believe meh, did yah! My cross with the character I've made up named 'Kiun', and the anime I love to read about more than any other, those 'kooky' Sorcerer Hunters. Bare with any problems, this is my first fanfiction, fools. Some of you may view my writing style as 'confusing', 'idiotic', or 'annoying as bloody hell!', but I'ma' try and explain it. When it comes to what a person says, I try not to spell things exactly the way they are. In reality, I aim to spell things the way they sound. However I try to spell things correctly when it isn't someone actually saying it. If ya'll have any questions, comments, concerns, flames, etc. etc..and you become lazy fat-heads who don't like reviews, you can check up with meh on MSN or Hotmail or whatever. Just go to my profile and search for my Email address. I'm fine with anything you send my way, especially you lovely ladies! OH, and if I don't get to posting in a while, message me until I get my lazy ass back to work on this crap! I'm counting on you so that we can have a decent Writer-Fan/Reader relationship. The actual story takes place a few years after the end of the story, just so you don't get too confuzzled. Everything is back to way things should be, and the Stellar Church is back in buisness. Like I said, bare with anything you don't see falling in line with the original story-line. Sadly enough, I haven't gotten to see the Anime/Read all of the Manga I'd like, so like I said before, you can always email me or leave reviews to help me along! Whoa, this has been going on for too long! Ya'll probably wants ye'selfz a summary now I reckon'. Lez get to it!

Disclamer: I do not own anything having to do with Sorcerer Hunters, Bakuretsu hunters, none of that. Sadly enough that's the truth. I take no credit for the use of the Sorcerer Hunters cast, and all credit goes to their respective owners...bunch of bastards...

Summary: With all the major Sorcerers dead, Big Momma sends Carrot, Tira, Chocolat, Marron, and Gateau to different lands in different times to help the others who have problems with magic users. On their first trip, however, they meet a man named Kiun. This strange man looks and acts exactly like Carrot! If one pervert was tiring for the Misu sisters, imagine what two would bring! Violence, Crude Jokes, Humor, Foul Langue, and occasional Sexual Activies are what you should expect, so be warned.

Before you read: Kiun is the character I have made up and had for years now! I had used him in several roleplays since then, and based him off of Carrots physical appearance. It was sheer coincidence that their personalities were the same. After learning of the true nature of Carrot, I was intrigued to find out more of the SH, and all the reading brought me to writing this. So without further a-do, I grant you...

---------------------------------------------------------------

The Tale of Twin Perverts!

Chapter 1: Introducing, Kiun!

"Pervert!" The young woman exclaimed in a rather high-pitched squeal.

"Nyeeah!" Carrot ran down an alley way, trying to escape from the three women that were chasing him: Tira, Chocolat, and some random girl who was unlucky enough to be the latest in a long line of those who'd had their asses rubbed. Usual buisness for the group of hunters. Walk into town, Carrot gropes a woman, pisses off Chocolat and/or Tira they run around some, get a mission, kill a sorcerer, Carrot finds another woman, Tira and Chocolat smash him with their hammers, and they go to the next town. Somehow though, fate's hands turned. It seemed like the multiverse was bored of watching the same old routine, and decided to mix it up a bit.

Later that night the winged-creature Dota had come to the Inn they decided was a good place to stay. Big Momma had plans for them again. Seemed like as soon as they made their way back to the Stellar Church, they'd get their new mission. It'd only be seven more gropings and a handful of ass-whoopings later, too! Now, they stood in front of their 'employer and boss', who looked as ready as ever to send them all forth to do her bidding.

"My wonderful children. I--" She was cut short by a rude intrusion.

"Stop with the crap, Momma. Just tell us what you want done." Carrot growled, a bit frustrated at the constant work being given and lack of a vacation.

Tira was the first to hit Carrot with her mallet, followed by Chocolat and Milphey taking their own shots. With Carrot shut up, the giant woman restarted her speech.

"Patience, Carrot. As you probably have noticed, all the real dangerous sorcerers have been dealt with. All that's left are a few minorlings. The rest of the Haz Knights can deal with them. Rumor has it that there is a powerful teleportation device that can take you off the Spoolner Continent, and bring you to a land where they are not as lucky as we. The people there are cursed with one out of every ten people having mastery over magic. Therefore, you five shall work there from now on. Dota should be able to travel between your destination and the Stellar Church, so that we may continue to stay in touch."

"This is a load of crap."

"Niisan!"

"Sorry Marron, but it is! I mean, we're risking our lives by going to a place none of us have ever HEARD of.Plus, we haven't had timeoff for what feels like six years. Now she wants us to go out and play 'Hero' again? You guys HAVE to be getting tired of it by now as well.." The irate young man sighed as his teammates glanced at each other, and the zoanthropist spat the words out. "Hmnphff. Whatever.." Carrot dashed off before the others could react. Not out of pure hatred had he ran, though. Seeing as it was Carrot, it's pretty obvious the thoughts racing through his mind were similiar to: 'Hey, if I get it done quick, then I can come back here sooner and be that much closer to getting laid!' I guess acting iritated and pissed off would be a good cover.

Marron ran after his older brother while Gateau followed. Probably because he was hoping they'd get lost in a dark corner of the church looking for Carrot. While the boys were out at play, the girls looked up at Big Momma. Chocolat was the first to speak up.

"Umm...Are you sure it's a good idea to send us?" The worry was very obvious in her words. All Momma did was smile at them and nod. Tira grabbed her sisters arm with a tug. However, she didn't move. "C'mon, Momma! Answer me! Are you hiding something! Atleast tell us the name of where we're going!" Tira only tugged harder.

"C'mon. Let's just go." Chocolat's sister continued to plead with her, before Milphey also began to pull away on her, somehow resisting the urge to act like Carrot did near other women. Chocolat was no where near being as strong as the two of them combined, but that didn't stop her from screaming. When they dissapeared from sight, Mommas expression changed. Her smile turned to a frown.

Carrot, meanwhile, had returned to the outside of the church. Marron and Gateau had finally caught up with him. "Niisan! What was that! You can't show such disrespect in the presence of Big Momma!"

"That's one of the quickest ways to become an enemy of the church, as well as get yourself killed, Twerp." The more muscular man cut in.

"Twerp. I'll be the one who kicks your ass if you ever disrespect us all in front of her again. Remember, you don't have any natural absorption skill against my fists!"

This caused the young pervert to stand up and face Gateau eye to eye. Marron had to put himself between the two. It was obvious that the constant flirting with his brother had made Carrot a bit on-edge with Gateau, and Carrots constant personality getting the group in trouble had taken its toll on the muscular fighter as well. If it wasn't for the actions Marron had taken, the two probably would have started fighting right where they stood. This was when Chocolat and Tira made their appearance. Chocolat was looking angered by the fact that Big Momma hadn't given her an explanation as to her plans for the team of five. Tira had a nervous look un her face, wondering the same thing Chocolate was. 'What's Big Momma hiding?' All of that had to wait, the tension between Carrot and Gateau caught the eye of the two females. "Hey! Gataeu! What're you doing to my darling!" The words that curled off of her lips caused Carrot to jump. Whenever she got like this it usually meant trouble for the man. Therefore, he'd have to put the little staring contest on hold for a moment, while he broke into a full-on spring with Chocolate calling his name.

Tira sighed, looking over at Marron with a slight smile. "Those two are never going to change. I guess we should be used to it by now."

The raven haired man sighed in return, and stared at the retreating couple. "Yeah, but it I doubt that I will ever be used to it."

"Ditto." Gateau threw his own opinion into the mix.

In the distance, you could hear the faintest call of 'Ooooh, pretty lady!' before a loud 'SMACK', followed by screams of pain and a crying man. The group of three decided it was dangerous for Carrot to be left alone with Chocolat, so they began a ginger walk. Before they left Tira had managed to get instructions on where to go to find the special teleportation device, and it was actually pretty close. But for now, we'll check in on another pervert in a far away land. One that the Sorcerer Hunters would be visiting rather soon...

"I'm just so friggin' awesome!" Chik-Chik! Two thin sticks clicked together between the mans fingers. Apparently someone had eaten too much...again. Kiun's lecherous ways were again unlocked, a massive conflict set back behind him and none of the past seemed to matter right now. Sure it was a burden. Sure it still hurt. But now, with the rosey cheeks of his face so apparent, the man could relax for the first time in years. People surrounded the man and kept poking and proding him. Each wanted to know one thing, 'Where the bloody hell did you put it all!'. And he responded, "Well, when you'z as good as I is, ye' just have that much more room in the ol' gut!" While sure, he was stronger than quite a few people, he would always have to keep up his training. There would always be someone stronger than him and nothing pissed him off more. Adrenaline would rush through his viens and his blood would boil at the very sound of a challenge. The words 'What A Rush' were never more true than when used to describe Kiun's emotions mid-fight. A cheery and plump man began to waddle and weeble his way to the door. His face had the eyes of two triangles, minus the base. And his mouth was in the shape of a perfect 'W' mark. Pushing the door outwards, the food shack seemed to rise a few inches off the ground. Almost as if Kiun weighed down the place. Passing by a couple of little buildings he needed desperately to walk off what he just consumed. Hell yeah was he a pig. In more ways than one! Demonstrated via his right hand pressing softly against the skin of a young human girl. Rather than the expected slap across the face, her foot raised up and a loud groan, bunch of laughs, and crying could soon be heard. Sometime later, Kiun was sitting on a bench, a rather large piece of ice covered in a cloth placed on his crotch. It seemed that everyone here had their own sadistic way of saying, 'I swear, if I ever see your god-forsaken, idiotic, disrespectful ass around here again, I'll slice you up into sushi! Now, get the hell out of here, you son of a bitch!' without really verbally saying it. And they all had the same place they'd like to leave their mark before leaving him to roll on the floor whining: The good ol' family jewels! He closed his eyes and adjusted the makeshift ice pack on where it was needed most. He dreamed of a land where beautiful women jump around in bikinis. It would be even better if they all were running towards him, a certain part of the body literally bouncing with life. These thoughts made him smile. Kiun was drawn onto more important matters. How could he be the best? How! It would all come to face when a certain friend of his noticied his depression, and began a small conversation. After the friend told Kiun of a freaky little bugger claiming to be the best, his muscles tensed up and that usual classic smirk came on. "He thinks he's the best! MY ASS! I'm the greatest fist fighter ever! Maybe not yet, but eventually! It's destined." The man jumped up off the bench and slammed his palms together, raising them in the air and shouting the priorly stated words to the heavens. But, he would have to rest some more, still trying to dissolve the food away. He man plopped down on the bench, accidentily breaking it. After picking the splinters out of his ass and getting used to the people laughing at him, Kiun began to daydream again. Sitting on the beach, incredibly hot women heading straight for him. Due to the hot sun, they were all sweating rather profusely, making their bodies shine and show the physical properties of them all that much more. "Ahhh, spring."

The hour was late and the skies were dark. Seemed Kiun had fallen asleep. Not that he really cared, especially after the dream he had. His vision turned and locked onto a clock. "Half past midnight." The kid from before intrigued him. While he hadn't met him, the way his friend described him caused so much of life to be spread. It caused that twinkle in his eye, that kick in his step and that move in his strut. Who was the one who made this kid 'the best'? No one! What made Kiun the best? Why, he was Kiun of course! The living legend and the womanizing machine. Okay, so he was immature and he hadn't tapped into his long dormant power yet, and he would sexually harass any female thing that moved, and..well, you get the point. He's flawed as bloody hell. With a warm ice-pack still on his crotch, the inhumans eyes closed very softly. His breath whistled through his teeth and his partly opened mouth. Whats up with the world now-a-days? People walkin' around saying they're the greatest. All Kiun wanted was to beat them up. Or if he only had his now long gone strength. But by now he had made it back to his day dreaming. Women all around him. Women all around him, feeding him grapes and giving him wine. Some blonde, some red haired, some brown haired. Some tall, some short. However, they all have one thing in common: They were all 'well-endowed' in all the right spots. But he was awoken, suddenly. Being prodded by some kiddie thing. "Hey, wake up! I wanna' fight!"

Kiun brushed his fingers away away and rolled over on the hill which he layed on, but the kid refused to stop. An aggrivated Kiun stood up slowly now, wobbling a bit but remaining on balance for the most part. His gaze fixed on the prick who kept trying to get him into battle. He stood maybe half way up Kiuns chest, and it seemed like he was desperate to get an ass-whoopin'. "Look, I don't have time for small game, kid. I have to find someone."

"I'm no small game, I'm the greatest!" These words echoed through Kiuns ears, reaching his brain and caused him to do a double-take.

"You! Your the one who thinks he's the best fighter? Well, I got knews for you. Thats ME, boy-o." Again now, his face was rather smug. The kid stood up to him with an angry look, and made the wrong move. This little dumbass had the nerve to smack Kiun across the face with his wooden sword! "You little piece of shit!"

The kid laughed and turned away. What an arrogant little prick. "You're a stupid-head anyway. I won't waste my time on you anyhow."" But before he could take more than two steps, Kiun picked him up by the back of his shirt. He was kicking and screaming. "Hey! Put me down! Don't make me fight you!"

A little laugh emitted from Kiuns lips. Indeed he dropped the kid. However, the perverted mans leg reared back, before sending it forward with all the might he could muster. The kid flew in the air and landed face first in the ground. "Wahhh! Your a meanie! My daddy's a sorcerer, and he'll fix you up good!" While he ran home kicking and screaming, Kiun was laughing his ass off.

"Hopefully he can fight better than you do! Sorcerer or not, I'll whoop yo' daddys ass in seconds. So bring 'em all on! I'm Kiun JuJin HokoGiri! I ain't no pathetic human. I'm a Demon, fools! Fwahahahaha!" And so his regular routine was completed. He had harrassed a good five or six women, stuffed himself full of food, sent a 'punk who thought he was better than him' home crying and he began to gloat about it. Seems like a normal day. And with the normal day done, Kiun proceeded to visit the local inn and grab a room. Poor Kiun, and it cost him 150 the original price due to his raging hormones. Looks like he'll never learn that when the woman behnd the counter says 'No', she means 'No'.

But telling a tale about a sleeping pervert is never really a good thing, so we can go back to the Sorcerer Hunters.

"Look at MEEEEE!"

"I'd rather not.." Carrot glared behind him, trying not to catch sight of Gateau.

"Quiet, Niisan.. If it wasn't for Gateau we wouldn't be able to start this mission. We don't have the money to pay the fee to use the teleportation device."

"Yeah, good thing this little pip-squeak here is gay." Chocolate said, referring to the parsoner who had stolen that same teleporter from behind some Sorcerers back. While he was distracted, the rest of the Hunters were able to sneak into the device. Tira began to mess with the buttons on the insdie of the tube, causing it to glow and shake. Chocolate called over to Gateau, and he jumped in at the last second possible. The angered teleportation owner shouted at them, but it had been too late. The capsule closed, and the five hunters were already on their way. And let me tell you, being sucked through time and space is by no means fun. Each one felt like their faces were being ripped off in the most awful of ways. It seemed to go on forever, while in truth it lasted for a whole eight minutes. A very painful and tragic experience to undergo, time travel. When it was over, the Sorcerer Hunters had found themselves seperated. Each had fallen from a rather high distance, landing in middle of a forest. Marron and Gateau had been unlucky enough to land on their heads, rendering themselves unconscious. Carrot had fallen on his face as well, which was to be expected of him, but had been fortunate enough to remain awake. Tira had fallen atop a tree, and only scrapped up her knee a bit. Chocolate landed in the same tree, or under, as a matter of fact. She'd been the one to knock out a good twelve branches and anger many a woodland creature. That made her obviously in worse condition than any other. Marron was a good twenty miles south of the village they landed closest to, and thirty miles north of the second closest. Gateau was equal distance between the two towns. Chocolate and Tira found themselves maybe just four hundred yards to the east, and Carrot? Well, he landed smack-dab in the middle of said town. He caused alot of commotion, and when asking a woman to help him up, she kicked him in the face and screamed at him. Didn't even do anything this time! The only mistake he made was asking the same person Kiun hit on earlier. An old man rushed over to help him up.

"Are you alright there, Kiun! A nasty fall, and not sure many people would--"

"Who the hell is Kiun? I'm Carrot." He intruded in the words of the elder.

"Carrot? You must have hit your head harder than I thought, Kiun! Hurry, lets get to back to my house." The man laughed. "Carrot, ha! What a name. Someone calling you a vegetable. That's rich. You keep finding ways to keep me laughing. If it wasn't for you, I probably wouldn't be able to get up in the morning, Kiun."

He tore himself from the old mans grip. "I ain't Kiun, dammit! Stop calling me that! I ain't going anywhere with you."

"Hohoho, but my daughters will be so dissapointed." This old man coaxed Carrot into coming. Apparently he knew that Kiun, or Carrot in this case, would fall for that one every time. And indeed, it worked.

"Woah woah, daughters! You shoulda' said that in the first place, old geezer."

"Same old Kiun, I see!"

"Stop calling me that already..sheesh.."

A rustle could be heard close to town. "Chocolate! Chocolate! Are you okay!" Tira shook her sister gently, trying to get her to stir. Several bruises, scrapes and trails of blood covered her body. She was quite a mess. "C'mon, get up!" The look of worry was wiped away when she began to stir.

"H..huh? What is..? Where are we?" The older sister of the two questioned. Her sister didn't have an answer. All they could do was look around at their surroundings. They could hear the faintest sounds of voices in the distance. Children! Tira allowed Chocolate to lean on her as the two moved as quickly as they could torwards the origin of the sounds. Slowly the sight came to them. The parents and children stopped their playing as soon as they layed eyes on them. Tira was the one to speak first.

"Please..we need help. My sister, she's hurt. I need to take her somewhere to rest." Tira herself was afraid to show any signs of her real power just yet. Plus the fact that she herself was worn from the trip and didn't have much extra energy to spend. The villagers were kind enough to take the two to a shamanistic old woman, who specialized in herbs and plants that would help restore Chocolate. They decided it would be a good idea to stay there for a while, atleast until Chocolate was able to walk under her own power again. Lukcily the shaman was a kind old woman happy to let them stay. She seemed to like the company.

"Now, dears. You stay as long as you like. I've sworn to help anyone and everyone recover from your injuries, so I'd be insulted if you didn't stay until you felt better." The shaman laughed a bit. "Which, by the looks of things, means you may be staying for a while."

Chocolate sat down on the bed that was presented to her and her sister. "Yeah, thanks for the offer, but we have to find some friends of ours, so we probably won't be staying for very long."

"Yeah, we don't know what happened to them.." Tira chimed in.

"I'm sure they're fine. These lands are pretty peaceful near the villages. No monsters to be found!" She nodded to the sisters and turned, going out to fetch some hot water to soak Chocolates wounds. One might think she was a little too nice, but this was hardly the time to worry about such things. The two were just happy to meet someone nice enough to help them.

"I guess she's right." The younger Misu sister smiled, and turned to Chocolate. "I just hope Carrot is okay.."

"I'm sure my darling is fine, Tira. As long as he doesn't get himself in trouble.." Her words trailed off, and were followed by a long and awkward pause. "What am I saying! It's Carrot! He's bound to get himself in trouble! Tira, we have to go now!" She stood up suddenly, but collapsed to her knees. Apparently she was in no state to even move around at all. Tira jumped when she saw her sister fall.

"Chocolate, no! He'll be fine. You need to rest for a while longer, and then we can find the others. Carrot's strong enough to handle himself. Remember? He has the God of Destruction. And Mrron has his magic, and Gateau has his strength and muscles." She tried in vain to control her sister, who proceeded to get up again and slowly walk her way to the door, dragging her sister along with it. Seems she really is concerned for her 'darling' Carrot, who was actually staying out of trouble. If only she knew.

"Well, no use staying here.." The blond muscle man stood up and looked around, rubbing his head. "Ouch..that fall..how long was I out!" Gateau had finally awoken. Marron too, and he had been awake for a while now. A small bit of blood trickled down the side of Gateaus face, originating from his scalp. The factor of him keeping his cool was a major plus in his survival in the new world. There was only one wrong thing: Both him, and Marron...

..Were going the completely wrong way! While Carrot, Chocolate, and Tira were in the northern village, him and Marron were heading to the southern village instead. Both took opposite paths and would end up at a gate on the other side of the town. Sadly for them their destination wouldn't take too kindly to their arrival. Why? Because the village they were headed for was filled to the very brim with Sorcerers. Seems like the two would have their work cut out for them. Especially when they were seperated from one another. A secret also lay hidden in the very aspect of it all. Big Mommas secret. But what was it?

A rather strange smirk was planted upon the young mans face. Women all around! Hurrah! He had died and gone to heaven! Better yet, he was still alive. Carrot glanced around. What the old man said was a major understatement. Not only did he have seven beautiful daughters, they were all between eighteen and twenty seven, and the 'smallest' of them wore a thirty six double D! But there was one thing that stood out more than any other: despite all the groping and desperate pleas for sex, they all would just keep giggling. It was almost as if they were enjoying it. They sat around, feeding him, giving him beverages, cattering to his every wish and whim. Carrot nearly died from taking it all in. He was melted into the 'throne' on which he sat. Chocolate wasn't going to like this when she found out. But that wasn't the main thing here. Suddenly, the door burst down and the young boy that Kiun kicked the day prior appeared. A much larger man appeared behind him. His father. The sorcerer. "Attacking my kid. You'll die!" Carrot smirked, the women ran, and the sorcers hands clapped together. Slowly he pulled them apart, and a ball of black chaos formed between them. Carrot even ran forward torwards the man, who smirked. "Fool! I'll see you in HELL!" Then he launched it forward, hitting Carrot right in the center of his chest.

And now, a yawn. A hand brushing through thick black hair. The spikes flew in the wind as this man stepped forward, out of his little shack. His vision glanced here and there and grinned. What a pretty young lady. "Hey, ba-BY! What'cha' doin' out here all by your lonesome, girl?" Kiun exclaimed. This caused the pretty little blonde woman to turn, and you could almost see the smoke blow from her ears. The man walked up to said girl which turned out to be a huge mistake.

SLAP!

Thud. Kiun fell twitching to the floor. The woman walked away, laughing and comparing him to several unmentionable parts of the human anatomy. Kiun's hand touched the red mark on the side of his face. He sighed. Why didn't women find him attractive? Well, didn't matter. He would keep trying until the day he died! Up ahead, he heard someone muttering about 'Carrot' and 'Darling', and then another voice calling for some...Chocolat...Strange. Kiun noticed the two women at the door of the old shamans hut. Dusk had visitors, then? Or...was it Dawns house? He was never sure. Still it was two women and he was sure of that. With a kick in his step he jumped forward and latched onto Chocolat's hands. He kneeled down before her. "Hello, beautiful!"

"Carrot! Darling!" She threw herself around him, much to his own surprise. No one had treated him like that before. It even made him blush.

"Carrot! You're okay! We were worried about you." spoke Tira.

"Okay, who the fuck is Carrot? I'm Kiun, I'm not a vegetable!"

"Darling, don't act like that. You know you're Carrot. Unless you hit your head, or something.."

"Are you calling me stupid?"

"Yes." Chocolat's sister snickered, and Kiun growled at her. Didn't even know her and she was starting to piss him off. But DAMN did she look good. Before Kiun could say anything else, a building atop the hill shattered. Pieces of the roof fell to the ground. A loud growl and an enormous beast appeared in the middle of it all. A sorcerer was screaming for mercy, but the giant beast shoved its foot down on the poor soul. "Carrot!..Carrot!" Tira turned around and looked at Kiun. "You..really aren't Carrot! But you look just like him!" She shook her head furiously. "There's no time..We have to deal with it."

"Tira, I'm good enough to handle him. Let's go." Chocolat tried to reassure her sister, but it was inevitable. Neither were strong enough in this realm to handle Carrot alone, until Kiun took a step infront of them both. He looked ath them both and smirked, giving them a thumbs up.

"I'll take care of it. Don't worry, I won't kill this..'Carrot'..friend of yours." With that, his eyes moved to the ground, first the pupil whitening, then the iris, soon his entire eye was full white. A lump shot from his head, twisting into a menacing horn. His fingernails lengthed into full claws. His feet shot forward and grew talons on the tip. A second lump grew onto his skull, and his teeth became devilish fangs. Kiuns clawed hands gripped at his face while the second lump morphed into another horn. Light fur began to cover his skin as his back arched. The mans eyes changed from white to blood red. With that, all hell broke loose. He began to grow several feet taller, rivaling that of Carrots own. The hairs thickened to cover his entire body. It was then it became obvious: Kiuns transformation looked exactly the same as Carrots! The only question was: Could he stop Carrots rage?

The angered god peered down at Kiun. How could two gods of destruction exist? Truth be told, two gods didn't exist. It was obvious Kiun was a demon. With Chocolate unable to fight and Tira severely weakened from the teleportation, it seemed Kiun would have to do the unthinkable: Defeat A God. Or was it really that unheard of? The younger demon rushed up the hill at an alarming pace for something his size. Carrot and Kiun both locked fists atop what seemed like a small 'lump' in the ground for such enormous creatures. Their claws latched together. Carrot had the luck of being uphill for the fight. His weight would assist him greatly. The god did just that, and put his entire body into the shove. But Kiun was smart. In nothing than battle, though. The demon figured his plan before he did it, and rolled backwards. This would cause a full rotation, letting Kiun land atop. A furred punch came from the mortal creature. Carrot was losing! Wow! And he had a god inside him. Kiun only had some dinky full demonic mode. However, fights are never a sure-thing until one person is k/o'ed, killed, or gives up. That was proven when a burst inside the master sorcerer hunter brought his claw into the gut of his opponent. Blood flew out at a rapid speed. Seemed like it was over for sure...

..Didn't you listen! Fights are never over until they're over. Kiun took the pain in stride, positioning himself so that the flow of his life-liquid would fall into Carrots eyes. This caused an incredible stinging sensation. With his opponent blinded, a dark aura encased Kiuns gigantic fist, and it met Carrots face with the worst crack either man had ever heard. But it was strange. You'd think nothing would happen. It seemed like a magical spell, but it still damaged its target. Chocolate noticed this especially, even saying that Kiun had made a huge mistake in wasting his energy with a manuever of magical essence. She was instantly shut up when the demon rolled off of her 'Darling', and Kiuns body slowly shrank back to regular size. NOW it was over. But not in a single fall. Carrot, too, had taken too much damage from the strike. While the loss of blood made Kiun revert, Carrot was knocked unconscious. The god inside him calmed and his body turned back.

A lecherous smile on the demons face. A blinding light, and then nothing. He too, had fallen to slumber.

Birds. Chirping so loudly it hurt his head. "OOOOOWWWWW!" Hold on, it didn't hurt that much. Surely it wasn't him. Carrot sat up and removed the washcloth from his forehead. It was already drooping a bit from his movement and the laws of gravity. Where did the voice come from? He turned and noticed the faintest sounds of crying. Chocolate stormed in.

"I swear that son-of-a-bitch is more of a pervert than Ca..Darling!" She noticed his re-awakenning. Her arms flew around her neck, and Carrot didn't really move or jerk around for a change. "We were worried! You got pretty messed up.."

"What was the crying?"

"That? Oh, that was only Kiun. He's in the other room. He was the one who messed you up so bad, even though you got him good with your God form and all, he still managed to--"

"What! You mean...he knocked me out despite my transforming!" Carrot was extremely startled. When had that happened before? Well, other than the times that Tira got a little bit too far 'into' it when they were whipping him back to shape.

"Yeah. We were kind of surprised, too. Luckily the shaman found us all a nice place to stay for a while. Wasn't too hard, considering you've both been out for a week. He's just awoken too." Her warm smiled peeked out from her face. "Now, Darling..Tira has gone out to pick up some food, and won't be here for another hour. She'll probably get lost fore a bit extra anyway. And after that shot I gave the other fool...well...he should be out for a while."

A suspicious twinkle in Chocolates eyes made Carrot sink into the bed a bit. "..Yeah..? So..?..."

She didn't answer. All she did was wrap her arms around his waist, and smirk. Carrot knew just what was happening. Suddenly loud noises didn't seem to aggrivate him that much anymore. "N...N..No! Nononono! Someone, held me! HELP ME! NOOOO!"

And a strange smile on Kiuns face as he slept. His hand moved to the slap mark Chocolate had given him. "Ohhh, hurt me..baby.."

"Awww, c'mon. Just stay still darling. It'll be much more pleasureable that way!" Chocolates tongue slid along the sharp edge of the garrote. "Or...would you prefer it _rough?_" By now she had managed to strip Carrot down into his breeches. Her clothing, however, was nonexistant. Damn, she moved fast! Knowing her, she probably practiced this whenever she could, because in seven seconds flat, both had gone from fully clothed to completely naked, despite Carrots constant struggle. Chocolate even managed to get her entire dominatrix outfit off in those very same seven seconds. But something was wrong. The tingle of a bell which was tied to the door. Chocolates head looked up. Her eyes began to scan the room. Horror filled her eyes, and did Carrots too when he noticed what she saw: Tira's Glasses! She had forgotten them!

"Hey Guys. Sorry, forgot my...WHAT THE HELL!" She was just another to jump in surprise. And yet another voice, now! Kiun stood in the doorway. "..Mehh..'ey, guys, guys..stop the yelling. I gotta' massive head...ache?" A demonic pair of eyes lay sat on the naked Carrot and Chocolate, the woman clinging desperately to her lover-hopefuls body, while he inturn tried to push her off of him. Much to Kiuns dismay, the womans chest was hidden due to their bodies pressed together. Yet it also hid Carrots own crotch area, so he figured it evened out. "Man. If you guys wanted to have an orgy, you could've just asked."

Two seconds of utter silence, then Tiras face grew flustered. A new, shiny, metal hammer was revealed from under her cloak. A 'BANG' and a sobbing man. Blood began to fall from his scalp. Chocolate began barking insults and referring to Kiun as every vulgar word she knew, and believe me, she knew A-LOT of them. Somehow Carrot was able to look past all this. The man..he looked exactly like him! What could that mean? He didn't know, but he figured it would be rather 'interesting' to find out.

So, this was it? The classic pervert Carrot, the unforgetable and ill-tempered Misu sisters, and the new-comer and lecherous one known to them only as Kiun. This made the God of Destruction inside him to smile. Kiuns demon mode showed power that rivaled his own, and a little competition is good for everyone. Even gods, 'eh? But Carrot, too, smiled. Maybe he was wrong about this place being a bad idea. Just maybe it would be more like a vacation after all.

As for Kiun, it felt like just another hastle to deal with. The man had just returned from a fierce battle in which he had been summoned to defend the good from the bad. In his own words, "A pervert's work is never done." Tira had hidden her hammer and Tira was now clothed just enough to hide all of her private areas which furthered Kiun's displeasure. He could take demons thirty times his size, magicians that could cast the most lethal of spells, deadly samurai and so-called Immortal Gods had been forced to bow at his feet. Yet through it all, women would forever hold a power over him. It was even worse seeing as he felt like utter crap. His body had been repaired to full in terms of physicals. His emotional wasn't doing as bad save for the matter of pride, almost being taken out quickly from Carrot's God of Destruction. But he was sick, and he knew it. He had a fever to rival any other, and the Misu Sisters could tell after taking his temperature and noting him clocking in at an impressive '106.7' degrees. In this state, he saw two of everything: Two Carrots, Two Tiras, Two Chocolates, eight breasts...well, that wasn't really a bad thing.

Carrot had been able to pull his pants up around his waist and grab his sheathed sword and shirt. His feet began to move quickly out the door and through the gateway, but Chocolates 'Carrot Senses' were tingling, and she turned to see her darling at the door, waving to some young blonde. She knew Kiun, and due to the similar looks between him and Carrot, she immediately began to run. "Woah, what a babe!" He reared himself back and immidiately gave chase.

"Darling!"

"Sister!"

"H-hey..wait for me!" Kiun gripped his head and ran after. A young blond, followed by a perverted zoanthropist, followed by two dominatrixes and a lecherous demon. Oh the crowds they drew.

"Damn..how the could I be that careless!" The raven-haired magician struggled against his bindings. His misdirection had proved to be a mistake. But it was drowned out by the strong-man tied up to the same pole.

"A man as beautiful as you, Marron, should not be looking over his mistakes..."

"Oh dear Stella no.."

"Someone like you, should.." His muscles burst from the ropes tied around them. The pole popped up and fell sideways, along with a shirt falling to the ground. "..look at MEEE!" Two guards of the inside room turned to face the men that had released themselves from the bindings. Gateau ran forward, his fist extended and knocking the first one to the ground. A weak fire spell from the secondary didn't have much effect on the blond hunk of muscle, but the kick to the groin from the near-dead one did. Poor Gateau toppled over, his hands cupping between his legs. Marron stiffled a laugh but grasped a few ofudas from his robe, began to chant some uncomprehendable words, and each ignited a different color. Three sea-green pieces of paper flew to the one just getting up after assaulting Marron's partner, and each area that touched an ofuda immidiately froze to ice. It slowly crept over, and entirely consumed him. A red and purple ofuda combined into one mid-flight, catching his chest dead center. It cut like a razor straight to the other side. With the two guards unable to do anything but sit and wait to expire, Gateau stood up and looked at Marron.

"My, Marron! Your beauty is only surpassed by the aggression you hold when angered in combat. Were those some new spells, too?" Tensed hands moved through a few blond locks. Possibly a couple of them had moven in the wrong way after his collapse.

Marron smiled. "YOu could say that." His fingers rolled around the chain of a black pendant that had been 'dropped' by a townsmen venturing in the forest he had awoken in. True it was the reason he was captured, but it seemed to be something that inceased the powers of magic. The energies even affected his old eastern magic, and formed into what very well might have been classified by some as 'forbidden magics'. However, the fact remained that they weren't forbidden, and Marron would do anything to get out of here. He was worried that his brother was hurt. His mind made up, he figured he would have to keep the pendant close incase the sorcerers here were more powerful than average, which they already had proved themselves to be after defeating both him and Gateau. Both men had positioned themselves against the doorway into the meeting room of the elder sorcerers. Gateau may be able to deflect some magic, but pendant or not, the elders would be very difficult.

Gateau moved so that he was parralel to the wooden door, and Marron already a few more parchments ready. Neither men spoke, but only counted down from three to zero on their fingers. As soon as they reached one, Gateau drew his fist back and the runes on Marron's ofudas began to glow. And when zero hit, Gateau rushed forward, shoulder-charging through the door and cracking the nearest sorcerer in the face. The raven-haired mage ran in a line diagnal that of his teammate's, and tossed the first two pieces of paper at their enslavers. Secretly Marron held a fear ever since they attacked the guards. Now the two hunters noticed something in the far corner of the room. The elder of the council had been preparing a powerful spell to devistate them, seeing as they obviously heard the men strike down their guardians. Two sorceresses were pouring their energy into this attack, but the team of Gateau and Marron also had to worry about the lesser (Yet still very dangerous) council members. This magical pressence was beginning to tick the blond hunk of muscules off, which he showed by throwing a fist into the face of one of the last remaining ones, and then tossing another through the wall. Marron was quickly planting six multi-colored parchments on the ground. A final one was placed behind the six, and three more red ones were placed between his coupled fingers. When the attack finally came, Marron shouted some phrase and a wall of flames rose to engulf the attack. When the ball of twisted chaos seemed to push further in the wall, he began chanting something about a 'pheonix', and the legendary bird of flames did indeed appear behind the dark haired man. This creature would increase the already immense magicial prowess of the mage. Then adding on the enhancements of the blackened pendant, it the flames intensified and stopped the magic-bomb. He smirked a bit, placing three ofudas unto an invisible wall behind the burning fires. His hand reared back, and he thrust it forward. "Begone!" Each enchanted parchment pulsed once simultaneously, and then exploded into the air. The awful manuever was reversed back onto the village elder, and the twin sorceresses as well as much of the village. Gateau took pause from shoving his foot into the ass of the last remaining sorcerer, long enoguh to see the ball travel about fifteen miles into the forest torwards the rest of their little squad, and then see it rise high into the air and then exploded into the now night sky. One could barely see it rise, but the myriad numbers of colors that fell to the ground following were viewable from near and far. His mouth parted to let out a low and lasting whistle.

"I don't see what I did wrong..oof!" Carrots face was dug into the ground under the grinding heel of Chocolat, who simply sat atop the spinning stool outside the tea-house. She sat next to her sister, who was eating some type of small cake. The slurping sound of Chocolat's noodles were aggrivating her slightly. That meant some bad luck for Kiun, who was under her heel similar to Carrot's predicament with Chocolat.

"Darling, you know what you did. You were hitting on the waitress..again!"

"Well, what did -I- do, then?" Choked Kiun, mustering what little air he could after his reddened face had been repeatedly smashed into the dirt."

Tira ordered another piece, not even looking down at the man beneath her to answer. "Same thing."

"Since when does it matter what I do, huh? And have you forgotten! I'm still sick with a fever!"

Carrot only mouthed words across from him. "Doesn't matter.." mouthed the zoanthropist.

A sigh came from between Chocolat's slightly parted lips. "Why don't you give up on girl-chasing, darling? You can have me if you want."

Kiun grumbled and glared to the sigh, thankful Tira lifted her heel off him. "Why'd he want a ho' like you, anyway?"

"WHAT!" Was the explosive response from the insulted woman. A flick of her wrist brought something large into view. Something that would definately send Carrot to an early grave one of these days: an old hat.

"No! Mercy!" Carrot tried to beg the woman not to turn, even if it wasn't him he was targetting. Somehow, whenever her or Tira changed, he would always end up getting whipped. "Please, don't do it! He didn't mean anything by it! Boy, say your sorry! Do it! DO IT!"

"I ain't apologizing to either of these ho's." Kiun retorted, not afraid of anything really.

Tira was awakened from her thoughts. "Wha..! 'Either'? Now you're calling us both names!"

"Yes."

Carrot could feel Chocolat's wire and smell Tira's flowers already. but, miraculously, he was saved when a large explosion was heard, deep in the night sky. Their attention turned to face what it was, but only saw a rainbow of falling colors. Tira gasped a little, and Chocolat gasped alot. They spun around and glanced at the falling streams of light. Carrot let out a thankful sigh, and Kiun was dusting himself off next to his doppelganger-like acquantince. Chocolat quickly spun around and latched herself onto Carrot's arm, squeezing the life out of it. "Look, darling! Fireworks! They're beautiful, aren't they!"

"Gaack! Ahhh! Get off of me, woman!" Two young blonds walked by, starring at the show in the sky as well. Carrot jumped. "This isn't what it looks like. I'm not with her. I swear!" but they continued walking off. Still, Kiun managed to slap one of them on the ass and look away, but he still got knocked in the back of the head.

"Go fuck yourself, sleezeball." Said the one who had been harrassed.

Kiun dashed over and gripped her hands. "Why? We could have much more fun together, rather than alone."

"Shove it!" She spat out at him.

"I thought you'd never ask!"

Her friend turned and slapped him full across the face. "Hey! Get a life!"

But the pain caused the lecherous demon to slide over to this new woman. "Oooh, hurt me ALL night long, baby!"

"Whore." The original one spoke, walking off with her friend.

"Only if you want me to be!"

"Woah..he's worse than you, darling.."

"Shut up." A 'thwack' from Chocolat's mallet, and he was on the ground again. "Owwww!"

"Strange, though. Didn't think that it'd be coming from the forest." Tira's intelligence intrigued Kiun a bit.

"Wait, what direction did they come from? Did you see!" The demonic man shook Tira by her shoulders slightly. "Tell me!"

She promptly smacked him across the face, re-adjusting her glasses as she did so. "Calm down." Her finger pointed torwards the now failing fireworks.

"..Oh shit..Hokujin."

"Darling, what's a Hokujin?" Came the young lass while she pushing her love, who was still on the ground after that hammer shot. As soon as his eyes stopped rolling, he called back to her. "How the hell should I know? I don't live here." Chocolat pouted a bit, but quickly pulled a smile.

"That was a very naughty tone, darling.."

"Hm?" His eyes perked up, noticing a gleam on the brim of the hat she had so recently stashed away. "Ahhh! No! No!"

"Love me, Darling!"

"Call me your QUEEN!"

"Help! Help!"

But Kiun was far too busy starring in the direction that the explosion originated. If it really did come from Hokujin, then it meant nothing besides trouble. And if therre was trouble, then it would be his responsibility to solve it. Mid-way through the beating, he walked over and shoved the Misu sisters off of Carrot. He shoot him a bit, and glared into his clones eyes. "They mentioned you were a..hmp!" A thin wire was immidiately caught between his index and middle fingers. Obviously Chocolat didn't like the shove, and Tira attacked with a whip to wrap around Kiun's boot. He growled lowly, and brought his entangled foot to the opposite side and grasped the wire, pulling it the other direction as well. Between Kiun and Carrot, the two sisters collided, and Kiun went back to what he was doing. "Now, these girls here said you could absorb magic, and then become a beast like me. And from what I remember earlier, I have a favor to ask of you." Carrot only stood there in bewilderment.

"Dude, after what you just did to them, I'm at your beck and call!"

"Darliiing! How could you say that after what he did to your forever-love!"

"Sister!..Err, but she's right, Carrot. This guy's a jerk. Don't trust him!" But Chocolat and Tira were suddenly cut short, when a hand landed on each of their asses.

"Ahh, but beautiful ones, I'd be honored for you two to join me as well!"

About eight minutes worth of a beating later, the squadron were walking through the fore..okay, Chocolat and Tira were walking, Kiun and Carrot were being dragged by the collars of their raggy shirts. "I STILLLLL don't see what I did this time!"

"Darling, it's what you didn't do! You just let him try and have his way with me! How could you treat your wife like that?"

"What! Wife! Since when!"

"Okay okay, fiance will do fine, I suppose."

"WHA!"

"Sister! And he groped me, too!"

"Ohh, you know you liked it Tira."

Kiun grumbled. Well, it wasn't going very fast, but they were getting there. At this pace, though, they wouldn't make it there in time for the party. With a quick struggle, he broke the grip Chocolat had over his collar. Tira stumbled over Kiun, seeing as him and her sister were leading the way. In her fall, Carrot broke loose, and they began to run as fast possible. Carrot screaming for freedom, and Kiun yelling for the others to hurry up. This pace was much better. They'd get there in ten minutes. But when they saw Tira removed her glasses and Chocolat began to take off her clothes, the two jumped and sped up. Now they'd make it in five.

Marron gripped at his right arm, which was covered more in a crimson drink than the usual paleness of his skin. Gateau nearly collapsed from overwork. When the huge blast only took out ninety percent of the town, the rest immidiately began to fight back against the two-man army. Angered coursed through their veins, and the worst part was, the elder was only the second strongest sorcerer in town. The elder's son was nearly three times as powerful. Plus he too held a black pendant. Gateau had taken out the weak remaining magic-abusers, while Marron was able to hold off, and nearly defeat, his challenging young opponent. But when he finally ran out of Ofudas, there was nothing to save him from the incoming blast, which nearly took off his whole right side. If not for Gateau, nothing would be left. Hokojin, the elders son and the sorcerer who was named after his precious town, made sure that Marron wouldn't even be able to makre any more of those parchments for atleast a week, and the very powerful and difficult ones would be cut from his list for a good two or three. The muscle-head Gateau did all that he could to defeat the one who scored a victory over 'the most beautiful man ever', but failed. He would come up short in every category, even strength. What was scary of this attacker, was that he didn't cast many spells like other sorcerers, but instead used buff spells, and enhancers. One particular spell took drained Gateau of half his physical strength, while the evil one absorbed it into his own. And that man wasn't all that weak in those ways to begin with. So now, the injured Marron glanced over to see Gateau looming infront of him, and the man Hokojin's breathing was only slightly heavier than an average person. "Out of the way, ugly wench!"

'Ugly!' Gateau would have none of that. But it also came apparent now that the mage Hokojin was adept at psycological warfare too, because the rage that filled Gateau would cause him to make a mistake, and that gave his enemy perfect opportunity to push him to the side. Now, his gaze was fixed back on Marron, who was free of obstruction. "Weakling. I shall end your life..." A fist prodruded suddenly, one which he could've easily avoided if he didn't see three Hokojins, and he was knocked about fifteen feet back. "...right here, and now!" A magical bomb was summoned above two palms which loomed ominously, and Marron's eyes closed. _"This is it..I'm dead. My life was fine, I only hope that niisan will have a better life than I did. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, niisan...I really am, sorry.." _And with that, the bomb launched torwards him, and Gateau called out his name.

A few seconds past, and Marron found himself alive and unscathed, save for what he had a few minutes ago. His eyes opened weakly, and then shot as wide as they could in his weakened state. _"Niisan..! No, Two! No..Six!"_ Raven hair fell over his eyes, and his head hit the ground. The last thing he heard before giving into the darkness was his brother call his for him in anger, and two roars of power..

"Uggggh...wha..what happened?" Spoke the long haired man to no one in particular. He had awoken the morning after his experience with Hokojin, laying cumfily in a bed of fresh sheetds, blankets, and pillows. However, his wounds had not yet healed theirselves. Marron immidiately grabbed his head, using the other hand to grip the next most painful spot on his body: his gashed up arm.

In the corner of the Diamond Pheonix Inn's room, was a dark-haired man sitting alone at a desk. It was the mid of night, a single candle flickered almost ominously. What had started as two pounds of cooked fish and a bowl of curry was now at an end of an empty dish, and a bowl refilled three times. Sixteen cups once full of water were now emptied as well, sitting there next to the man. And a rather large plate that originally held a full circular loaf of sweetened bread was now only a quarter circle, with bits and pieces scattered across the rest of the holding plate. Several piles of thin parchments were stacked up next toe a blurry vision of his Niisan scribbling on even more, about four containers of ink had fallen off the desk, and the one he used at that moment was half empty. As for the counters Marron would keep spare magical essence in, they were scattered, too, across the floor, too many to count. Marron's hand rubbed his eyes to unblur the vision. His voice soft and silent. "Niisan..?"

Carrot didn't hear him, he only continued to paint on the ink for the latest Ofuda. When he messed up drastically again, he pounded his fist on the table and yelled. "GAHHHH! I can't do it anymore!" Scattered around now were the ofudas, which looked like a preschoolers little scribbles. He sighed, and rested his head on the table. His hands planted in his hair. "How does he do it?"

"Nii..san.." Spoke Marron quietly. "Niisan..." A third call, yet Carrot still didn't respond.

Outside the room, two women sat on a bench-like 'couch', if you could even call it that. One face glued to the ground, the other starring through the window and into the brilliant light of the moon so far away. Tira's eyes turned to her sisters, tired of the boring ground. "I hope Marron is okay..." No answer. "..Sis?"

"Huh? Oh..right." Chocolat's face blushed a bit. Her sister had startled her.

"What's up? What're you thinking about?"

"Nothing.."

"C'mon, we're sisters. I can tell when something's wrong. Tell me what it is that's bothering you."

"Well.." Her gaze had turned to her sister, but now returned to the outside window, eyes landing on Gateau and Kiun, who were training outside. Neither could sleep, and it seemed like they both agreed some training would help calm themselves. "..That, Kiun-guy..He looks so much like Darl..Carrot.." She wasn't very used to calling her darling by anything but just that. "And you saw it..that transformation. It's the God of Destruction, only with much more control, power, and he can use it on will. Not only that, Tira, but he's stronger and faster than any of us. Sure, he's no match for us if we were to gang up on him, but what if he can't be trusted? What if he splits us up into groups, and then picks us apart just like that? What THEN! I just don't know if we can really trust him."

Tira smiled a little bit. "Sis..you don't have worry. No one can stop us. Not only are we too strong to be beaten by one person, but we have a bond. A bond of family, love, and friendship. That's stronger than ANY 'god' out there. Remember when Carrot actually lost control, and all our inner gods were released as well? We came out alive. Maybe somewhat sore, but still. We overcame that obstacle and we can definately take out Kiun. If need be, of course."

Now it was Chocolat's turn to smile. "Thanks, Tira."

"Niisan." Another call. Marron had nearly made it across the room on his own without falling. Now he was just inches away, and Carrot was still in his slumped up position upon the desk. Marron's hand reached out to touch his brother's shoulder, but he tripped. "Niiiii..!"

"Huh? Marron!" Carrot was instantly called back to reality upon seeing his brother stumble. He kicked the chair out from under him and knelt to catch Marron in his arms. His brother did the same around Carrot's body, "Marron, get up! Can you stand! What hurts the most! Are you still awake! What can I do? Wha..wha!"

Marron laughed quietly through the muffledness of Carrot's shirt. It made him happy to see his brother so worried about his safety. "I'm fine, niisan..I think I can..stand." Marron's arm was hung around the other man's neck and shoulders as he was assisted back to his bed. The plate of sweetened bread was brought over as well, much to the joy of Marron's stomach. He took a few nibbles of it before glaring across to the man on the bed opposite him. Marron always felt uncomortable being watched like that. "What?"

Carrot hadn't blinked since he caught Marron. "Nothing. I'm just worried about you. Y'know, I can worry about you too. You don't have to look out for me all the time. Sometimes it'd be okay to let ME take my rightful position as the overprotective big brother." He said this as comically as he could, yet at the same time attempting to keep the serious message in there. "You have to realize you ARE only human. You can't carry the burden of everyone on your shoulders."

"I guess so.." Spoke a very raspy-voice Marron. Upon noticing this, Carrot jumped.

"I'll get you some water from outside. You get back in bed, and holler if you need anything. I'll be sleeping in here with you tonight, so don't hesitate to wake me up for anything. Anything. ANYTHING at all, and I'll get it for you."

Before Marron could raise an objection to his brothers assistance, he had left the room, and left Marron sitting ontop of the bed. No matter how much he'd try to hid eit, he kind of enjoyed being babied by his brother. It was just like when they were littler. "Always protecting me.."

"Carrot! How's Marron? Is he..?  
"Darling! Where are you running off to so..fast?"

Carrot didn't even stop to look at either sister. The only thing he wanted to do was get his brother some water from the spring outside the inn. The spring that Gateau and Kiun were sparring at, coincidentally. Neither men had yet to hit each other without the other blocking. More often they had just ducked out of the way. Not even a simple slap from a counter-attack had succeeded. An arm-toss by Gateau had Kiun roll and land on his feet. A sweep kick from the demon had the more dreamy and muscled man spring off his hand and onto his heels. When they saw the Zoanthropist coming, they stopped in their respective battle stances. Kiun was getting annoyed with all the interruptions. Earlier they had to stop so Gateau could re-apply his body oil, they stopped because a group of ladies came to admire the blond man (a group which Kiun rather quickly scarred away, have you), and they had to stop because one of them had to use the bathroom. Okay, that last one was Kiun's fault and he knew it, but he was still tired of it all. Gateau however, was much happier to see Carrot than ever before.

"Hey! How's your brother? How's Marron!"

"Can't talk..I need to get him something to drink."

Tira and Chocolat appeared from behind. "Not so fast, Darling. It won't kill him to be delayed of the drink for five minutes. Now calm down and tell us how he's doing!"

"Yeah, Carrot. We just want to know what's up with your gorgeous brother. I couldn't stand the idea of losing such a beauty at the young age he is. Especially while he's still a virgin."

Carrot growled. "I don't have time to deal with you, Gateau." His hands stuck the wooden pail into the cool spring, filling the bucket to the brim with water. "I told you I have to get this to Marron."

A leathery whip caught his leg and he tripped head first into the spring. "Carrot, calm down. You've been hyperactive ever since the incident at Hokujin. This can't be good for your health and Marron is a grown man now. He IS capable of making his own decisions. Now, what did he say?"

"He said he was fine.." The wet and shining black locks of hair floated to the top of the water, revealing Carrot up to his shoulders.

"Well, then. If he said he's 'fine', then he's 'fine'. You know that." Tira bent down and helped Carrot out of the spring, water splashing onto her black dominatrix outfit. Chocolat gazed back and noticed Kiun tending to a rather large nosebleed. She shook her head softly. "Tsk. Pathetic.."

"Guess you're right, Tira..but can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, Carrot..what?"

His expression turned back to his normal, instead of a serious look. Tears rolled down form his eyes. "Put the glasses and robe back on! Pleeeeease!"

Gateau smirked and turned Kiun. "Okay, I think we can start again."

"Finally! Let's GO!"

Carrot, Chocolat and the now re-robed Tira walked over so that they would be out of the way, as Gateau reached down to pick up a large boulder from near the spring. He tossed it with his mighty strength, and Kiun did a quick chop-kick to knock it in half. But Gateau had began a rush behind the shield of stone and pummeled his fist in the direction of the demon. A quick duck and a shove onto the chest of the muscular man had launched him high up. When the man came down, Kiun's foot pretruded into the air, which Gateau quickly caught and slammed to the ground.

Carrot called from the sidelines. "Bust 'em in the kneecaps, Kiu..Kinuu..Whatever your name is!"

He smirked and turned away from Carrot. Kiun's blood was spoiling, delivering a roundhouse to the face. But the huge arm of his opponent worked as a very good protective barrier to damage. The second roundhouse was a mistake. Gateau grabbed the leg and launched Kiun a good twenty feet forward, while he slid another full teen feet. The deepest point of the slide measured eight inches into the ground. Though when his eyes turned to locate a few fallen golden pieces of hair, he spotted something starring out at him from the window. It was Marron, and Gateaus gaze was locked with his. When the raven-haired mage smiled and moved away from glance of Gateau, his vision turned back to his opponent.

CRACK!

A fist smashed into the face of Gateau, who was then flipped and landed right infront of his teammates. Kiun ran over and began to do flexes infront of the Misu sisters in an attempt to win them over with his strength. But to no avail. After a clear fifteen seconds without moving, Gateau finally groaned and looked at a blurry vision of Carrot standing over him. His hand was held out, offering the assistance to help him up. Gateau gladly accepted the hand, moving to one knee. He looked up at Carrot. "Ughh...What happened..?"

"You got knocked the fuck out."  
--------------------------  
End Chapter One  
--------------------------

SHA-ZAM! There. How'd ya'll like the first chapter? Maybe some people seemed a little different, maybe some things weren't exactly in line with the story of the anime and manga, but remember, this is a Fanfiction. That means that the author, A.K.A me, is the rule maker, the grrandmaster, the big papa! I get to bend the rules of physics and reality to my will. So somethings may and WILL be different. Also remember this is supposed to be happen waaaaaay after the anime and manga. Big Mama's alive, Carrot and Tira aren't married, and a few other things have changed as well. However, I don't want to spoil all the surprises for you, so if you like it, read the later chapters. If you hated it and want to stab me through the gut with a fourteen foot spear over and over and over again, then go ahead and flame me in the reviews. I don't give half a shit what you say. I like to hear from everyone! Whether this turns out to be the most popular thing ever, or it isn't even read by more than five people in it's lifespan, I'ma' keep writing about this. Why, you may ask? Because writing is how I vent out my feelings and my stress. But more importantly, I like to give people something to read when they're bored. I promise the next chapters will be better. Remember, I had to give you readers an idea of all the things that happened since you last met them at the end of the Manga. Plus probably none of you know of the one called Kiun, and that cna't be! It is my duty to spread the joy of knowing the real god of sex and love across the world! Fwahahahahahahaha! So, please review if you want. If you don't want to, don't do it..I know I read and don't review...alot..

"Next Chapter: One Too Many Beers..."

Review, ho'z! Or not...


End file.
